


my daddy thinks you're handsome

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Meddling Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek's daughter plays matchmaker...sterek drabble - 10/19 - words of the day: nap, flower, swim





	my daddy thinks you're handsome

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Are those for me?” Stiles asks, pointing at the flowers that Charlotte was holding out to him. “Um, thank you, sweetie but-”

“They’re from my daddy. He thinks you’re handsome.” Stiles had been giving her swim lessons for a few weeks, having been signed up by her father. He feels his face flush when he sees the man approach from behind her. 

“Charlotte? What are-”

“Giving Stiles your present.”

“My pre-”

“The flowers. If you ask him on a date, he’ll say yes. But first I need my nap.”

“Uh, I would say yes, if you asked.”

“Does tonight work?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
